


Memories, Oh Memories!

by KikiLizeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ageing, Domestic, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, One-Sided Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiLizeth/pseuds/KikiLizeth
Summary: A normal day in the life of Feliciano and Ludwig a few years after some very major events take place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have ever written so please go easy on me. I hope this story is enjoyable and that it’s easily understood. Thanks for reading and hope you all have a great 2017!

     

      The songbirds were awake before anyone in the house was, their hidden little bodies erupting with great cries, all conjubilant with the rising of the orange sun. They filled the morning air with life and their warbles were filled with a sort of joy, with pride that they had lived to see another morning.

      In the small house there was an alarm clock ringing loudly, the shrill bell which had gone unnoticed by the man in the bed until now. The man's brown eyes lazily opened and his hand reached towards the nightstand where a digital clock stood. he grabbed it and pulled it close to his face to check the time. It was about eight and the man seemed to be a bit distressed by this. he grimaced and looked to the other side of the bed. There was nothing there and this seemed to anguish his more. He turned his legs to the side of the bed and got up, his brown hair looked messy, even his iconic curl was crooked. He slipped his feet into little dingy baby blue slippers that had a little Italian flag embroidered on the front. He stretched his arms until he heard a bone pop and with a satisfied look he made his way to the restroom.

      Once he got out he walked towards the door to the left, the one that lead to the kitchen. The room was littered with junk, pots and pans were scattering the floor and there was dried pasta everywhere. There was the culprit sitting in the middle of it, trying to put stuff back, though in it’s wrong place.

      “Ludwig," he said in a scolding tone, like a mother would to a child. This man was no child though as could be seen by the wrinkles of his face and the fragility of his joints. He turned around and his blue eyes stared at him, filled of fear first, then with confusion. He rarely ever spoke and when he did it was usually when it was almost time to go to sleep. Today was different it seemed, because he finally opened his mouth and asked, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

      “Call me Feliciano” he said and raised his hand, showing the older man a gold band that had a small red tomato on it, “I’m your husband."

* * *

 

      The man could not remember how long it had been since his husband’s brain had become clouded. As he brewed some coffee he reminisced of years past. All of the other countries knew that Feliciano would one day capture Ludwig’s heart. They were close and knew each other so well. Since they first met Feliciano had fell in love with the man of a few words with big hands and blond hair. Ludwig, on the other hand, didn’t really accept his feelings until the day his brother let the idea slip and he confessed to the italian who had already accepted his fate to never be together. After their “bosses” agreed they were allowed to be together. the two countries formed a sort of union that was supposed to be beneficial for them and their people.

      Feli poured coffee into chipped mugs that looked like they might have been around since they were married. He sat down across from his husband at the little dining room table right next to the window that let the morning light shine through. He remembered how the window used to be dark when he used to wake up early to make breakfast and lunch for Ludwig before he went off to his country to do work. Feliciano snapped back to reality when he heard the man shout in pain. His heartbeat quickened and he almost jumped out of his seat and saw his husband sucking his finger. He realized that Ludwig put his finger into the mug and burned himself. Instantly Feli calmed down and grabbed some milk from the fridge and added it to the coffee, cooling it. “Vee, I’m sorry,” he said and added some sugar to his own drink and they spent the next few minutes sitting in silence.

      After eating they went outside to spend the rest of the day in the garden. Ludwig would spend the day working on a few pots of cherry tomatoes that were quite prolific but were eaten before they ever got into the hands of Feliciano. This was one of the only things that they could together and when winter came around they would be left to their own devices.

* * *

 

      The couple had a little routine when they were younger. Feliciano wanted to know he was loved but his husband never really told him. So, three times a day, in the morning, when he came home, and when they went to sleep Feli confessed his love. Each time Ludwig would pat his head and smile and reply “I know”. He never was unfaithful and never told another what his lover could not hear.

  
      A few years after their union an uprising happened in Germany by those who disapproved of it. Many officials were killed and people fled or were assimilated to the rebel ideals and Germany was dissolved and a new country, _Freiheit_ arose in its place. When Feliciano was told of this he almost fainted, even worse Ludwig had gone missing. Luckily he was found after a few weeks but he was different. He had survived the uprising and since a few people still remembered the country Germany he was still alive, but because the country was gone Ludwig now had the lifespan of a human. He would age like one until the last person of his dead country forgot it’s name. Feli was told to leave his husband, that he would only cause the italian pain in the near future. But he loved his husband and now would be the one taking care of him. Now that Ludwig had no work he became bored and depressed, so Feli taught him how to paint. They gardened as well and even attended parties. After a particularly fun night in the town they were both lying in the darkness on their bed. Feliciano looked at the man next to his and brush his hand through his thinning hair. he started to fall asleep so he told him “I’m madly in love with you.” Ludwig turned in bed to face away from his husband and muttered, “Is that so,” and soon fell asleep.

      Following this incident Ludwig began to misplace his keys, what he was supposed to be doing, and finally his husband’s name. Some countries came to visit, it was a sort of premature funeral maybe as a comfort to their conscience when they missed the real one. They spoke of how they regretted that they did not try to help when the uprising happened but they were just words in an attempt to soothe their guilt. Once when their closest friend, Kiku, left from a buissness visit he tried to convince Feli to not worry about the forgetful man.“Don’t burden yourself, focus on your country or else you’ll end up like him," was the last thing he said before he drove off. He was a blunt man with good intentions but it was just like talking to a wall. Feli never gave up, he could never live without his other half. He chose to take care of the man he married and who his selfishness cost their country. Ludwig may have forgotten his partner’s name but he would never forget how much he was loved.

* * *

 

      After working in the garden and around the house all day the couple retired to the living room. Ludwig sat down on a recliner that seemed as ancient as everything in the room. Feliciano turned on the TV and the first thing that showed on the screen was the young face of the Freiheit girl who was now the personified version of the new country. The girl, Lena, was speaking about something related to the country and Feli jumped. Her blue eyes were so familiar yet they filled him with dread. He quickly changed the channel to some game show and looked at his husband with an exasperated look, who just looked confused. The german got up all of a sudden and went down the hall into a small room.

      The room was bare save for a writer’s table and a wooden easel with an half finished painting. Ludwig did not bother with the easel, instead he sat in front of the table and began to draw in a little sketchbook. He did not know the significance of this painting and neither did Feli. No one knew, so it would just sit there until someone finally remembered what it was for. But it never would be.

      Feliciano looked in at him from the doorway and after a few minutes Ludwig saw him. His cloudy blue eyes shone a bit and his lips curled into a grin. “Come here I want to tell you something" and motioned for him to come closer, his little wrinkled hands beckoning his with gestures that arthritis had made stiff. Feli, confused walked over and bent over to see him eye to eye. The german brought his face close to the side of his head and whispered in a hot breath that tickled his lover’s ear, “I really like being with you.”

      The birds were singing again as the moon rose in the sky but this time they were louder and their clamorous cries rivaled that of the toads in the pond. They sang as if they were fearful of the night, fearful of the dark hours that came before dawn. Yet despite that, come morning, they would sing joyfully again and they would repeat their day again, identical to the one before that and the one after that.

 

       “ _I know_."


End file.
